This invention relates to the field of semiconductor assembly, and more particularly to a semiconductor device comprising a socket and at least one wafer section, and the method of forming the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device in its most common form comprises a semiconductor die having bond pads thereon, a lead frame mechanically connected with the die, bond wires which electrically couple the bond pads with lead fingers of the lead frame, and encapsulation material which surrounds the die, the bond wires, and the majority of the lead frame. The device, generally, is electrically coupled with a printed circuit board (PCB) by soldering leads of the lead frame with pads on the PCB.
One problem associated with a conventionally packaged die is that the package requires a large space on the PCB which makes it difficult to densely mount a plurality of packaged die on the PCB in a small area. Another problem is that if a semiconductor device malfunctions it can be difficult to desolder and replace the device. Further, packaging the die as described above is expensive as the wire bonding and encapsulation of the die requires expensive equipment and a large space to house and use the equipment.
Nonconventional semiconductor devices include those described in the following US patents, each of which is assigned to Micron Technology, Inc. and incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,927 issued Jan. 14, 1997 to Farnworth, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,912 issued Nov. 30, 1993 to Kledzik; U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,434 issued Aug. 11, 1992 to Wood, et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,992,849 and 4,992,850 each issued Feb. 12, 1991 to Corbett et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,324 issued Apr. 14, 1992 to Grabbe et al. describes a socket-like connector for receiving a semiconductor device. Electrical contact between the semiconductor device and the socket is made through a conductive cantilevered spring arm which contacts the semiconductor device. As the device is inserted into the socket the spring arm slides across a contact pad and electrical coupling is established.
Various problems can result from insertion of a semiconductor device into a socket. For example, the edge of the semiconductor device can crack due to forces of the arm to which contact is to be made. Further, the contact pad can be damaged as the spring arm slides across the pad, especially when a device is inserted multiple times. Additionally, insertion of a semiconductor device into a socket can expose the device to stresses which can damage the circuitry on the device.
A semiconductor device which reduces or eliminates the problems described above with conventional semiconductor devices would be desirable.
The present invention provides a new semiconductor package and a method for forming the package that reduces problems associated with the packaging of conventional semiconductor devices, particularly problems resulting from wire bonding and encapsulation. One particularly preferred embodiment of the invention is a semiconductor device comprising at least one semiconductor wafer section having a plurality of electrically-conductive pads and at least one support which receives the wafer section. The device further comprises a socket for receiving the semiconductor wafer section, the socket having a plurality of electrically-conductive elements which are urged against and contact the electrically-conductive pads to provide a signal path from the wafer section.